


Getting It Right

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Stiles, in hopes to move on from his feelings for Derek skips the latest pack meeting. Little does he know, not everything is as it seems





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

The thing about Stiles is that he needs to always be doing something. It's been like that since he could remember. Teachers calling home that Stiles was disruptive again, he couldn't sit still, was distracting students, ect. 

Just a pain for all teachers. Around the age of eight was his first introduction to adderall. And Stiles hated it. He hated how it made him feel all funny and slow but every compliant was silenced. 

Not even his mom understood how hard life became while on the stuff. Years went by and Stiles became more manageable. Then, his mom died. His dad through bottle of alcohol at him and swear so loudly one night their neighbors called the cops. 

Suddenly adderall was his escape route. Where he once hated the cloudy thoughts he now found peace and quiet, able to shut out his dad's nasty words and sleep soundly, especially when he took more than the instructed dose. 

But what the pharmacy didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Everything pretty soon was running smoothly. His dad was getting better with his drinking problem and he made the lacrosse team and had Scott. 

He. Was. Fine. No one needed to hear his problems anyway, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone else. It would be unfair to them he reasoned. 

Scott had his own home problems, he didn't need Stiles' as well. And things were great. Just great. Well up until the night Scott and he were out trespassing and suddenly Scott was a werewolf. A freaking werewolf. 

Those things he had seen on poor quality films. At first it was hard to wrap his head around. Especially when he ended up being more than involved in the supernatural business. 

Including the finding out that many myths weren't actually myths. The science part of his brained cried no while the other half screamed yes. To say he felt like a kid just thrown in the deep end with zero warning was an understatement. 

And when Derek entered the picture Stiles thought he may just have to leave the mortal plane. Because dear any diety listening, was Derek hot. The same stereotypical jock hot as Jackson but if he didn't have something more. 

Stiles sighed thinking about how he got to watch pack training, which involved a certain shirtless Derek. He was sure each 'wolf could smell his arousal. 

Sadly he knew Derek would never reciprocate his feelings. When he told Scott that his best friend for some reason tried to convince him otherwise but Stiles could name ten thousand times that proved him otherwise. 

Most where Derek was pinning him to the wall in a non sex way. Derek only needed multiple people for research, he knew that, which is why today, instead of being at the pack meeting he was at the school library reading up selkies, he's sure Scott could just fill him in later anyway. 

"Stiles?" The voice coming from behind made him jumped in his seat, causing the wooden chair squeak loudly in the quiet library. Whipping around to glare Stile found Lydia with a glare of her own. 

"What are you doing the pack meeting started 10 minutes ago and you never answered your phone, Derek sent us out to find you." 

"Oh man did something actually happen?" He didn't need to get dragged by Derek today. "No." Lydia stated not blinking. 

"Oook, then what's so important?" 

"You're what's important and I'm tired of you not seeing it." She snapped and Stiles raised a brow, not understanding why she was so upset with him. 

He hadn't even done anything wrong. "If I go back will the meeting continue?" He asked lazily, twirling his hand in the air. 

It wasn't often that Stiles was sassy with Lydia but the thought of being around Derek for no reason made him all nervous-angry that his feelings for Derek were solid but not reciprocated. "

So you're just gonna hide out here?" 

"Pfft, what could I possibly be hiding from?" Stiled asked packing up his things. He would be going because he needed to but he wasn't gonna go happily. "Look just hurry up." Lydia tossed him the keys to the jeep and started walking out but then noticed the red head wasn't following. 

"You not coming?" "Oh I'm not needed," she smirked. Knowing Lydia he didn't bother asking for more info and chose to let it slide, "Whatever Lyds, see you tomorrow." With no response Stiles made his way to Derek's loft. 

Rebuilding the Hale house was the packs pride and joy during the summer and Stiles made sure it could include everyone and most things, like a sterile room in the basement behind a safe lock door that held medical equipment to a room for each member and a big enough kitchen that everyone could be in and not get too under the feet of others, Stiles was gonna miss it all. 

Pulling up as close as he could to the front porch Stile frowned at the only other being Derek's. Something felt… off. "Hello?" He called poking his head in first. 

"Yo Derek I'm here you call the packs back fr om their dog hunt." Taking a whiff of the air it smelled of fresh meat and and apple candles. "Um, Derek?" Stiles stopped in front of the kitchen doorway, there stood Derek in tight shirt and pants by the table, sure enough there was two plates with meat and veggies and three candles lit. 

It was in their normal spots. Derek at the head of the table and Stiles at his right. "What's going on?" He asked softly. "Um, I thought this may be one of the best ways to uh ask you something, have a seat?" Derek stared and pulled out his chair. 

Not knowing what else to do Stiles sat down and looked at the food again. It was some kind of seasoned chicken breast and baked beans and broccoli and croissants. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, adderall really takes it out of me." He said and couldn't stop from digging in. "What is it you wanted to ask me? And what's with the candles? Very Phantom of the Opera." Stiles commented. 

He wasn't great at small talk and just prayed he wouldn't say anything to cause the loss of his throat tonight. "I don't really know how to ask… it's never been this hard for me before."

"Well I've had that effect on man before." Stiles joked not really what was going on. Derek just glared with those impossibly thick eyebrows and Stiles was nervous again. 

For some reason Derek then looked guilty. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "For what?" 

"For all the times I've hurt you. I don't know why I can't function around you and it's unfair to make you feel unsafe just because I can't man up." 

"So this is an apology dinner?" Stiled tilted his head in confusion. Sure he the wall pushing and yelling hurt his soul but that's because he's a perfectionist and someone telling him he was wrong sucked. "Sort off… I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe get fries and see a movie?" 

"Is a badie going on a date?" 

"No, I'm hoping you'd be willing to go on one?" Stiles just blinked before connecting the dots, "As in you and me? Like together? Just us? Eating and watching a movie?" 

He could feel the heat lighting up his face in a dark red. Damn his fair polish skin. "Yeah." 

"So you like me? Like, like like me." 

"Yeah." 

"Ok… I mean I definitely wouldn't mind." Stiles said, not being able to look up from his lap. Suddenly though, Derek's fingers were lifting his chin. "Um hello." 

"Hello to you too." The older purred. Apparently his lack of confidence was gone and Stiles almost laughed out loud at what was going on. "Do you mind if I kiss you? I've wanted to for a while now." Stiles choked slightly but nodded. Derek was quick to lean down and kiss Stiles strongly. 

He never thought anyone could surpass Lydia but clearly Stiles had been wrong. He couldn't wait for Derek to prove him wrong some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave your thoughts, ideas, and spelling corrections down below. Not beta'd.


End file.
